WEAK
by deannx
Summary: As Half-Bloods, they were powerful. As mortals, they are weak. We are made to reproduce and then die - perhaps we fear the emptiness in that.
1. 15 Days Before

**15 Days Before.**

Percy Jackson raced down the school hallway as if he were an Olympic runner, but slower. Okay, a lot slower. Nevertheless, he really was running like his life depended on it, purely for the reason that he didn't want to get stuck sat next to Drew. Yes, the same Drew who had drooled all over him for the four years he'd spent at high school with her. He was nice to her and everything, but Drew was a _major_ bitch. As if being moderately - okay, very cute wasn't enough, he'd attracted triple the attention just because the queen bee had a crush on him. Great.

His dread propelled his feet to go faster until he hastily stopped at the classroom door, catching his breath. Looking inside, he could see a random guy sat next to Drew - his lifesaver. He was doing more than just sitting next to her, Percy observed. The guy was practically kissing her feet. Percy sighed in exasperation. He would never understand what people (boys in particular) saw in her. Still panting slightly, he opened the door and stepped inside, bracing himself from the wrath of Mr Blofis...But it never came.

In the spinny chair that would usually be occupied by his strict teacher, there sat a scrawny man. From the noise everyone was making, Percy could tell that the poor substitute clearly didn't have any control over the class. He seemed to have given up, and was promptly playing a game on his phone. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice Percy's entrance, which wasn't particularly a bad thing. Percy thanked the gods once again that he didn't have to sit next to a certain blonde who was pretending to suck up to the guy sat beside her. Percy could be a bit slow on things, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Drew was trying to make Percy jealous. And boy, was she failing miserably. Percy wasn't popular, but he was too attractive to be considered unpopular. He was just kind of awkwardly in the middle.

He spotted an empty seat next to a girl with an oversized jumper. She was bent over her work, scribbling furiously. As he took a seat next to her, he couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for her back. That position did _not_ look comfortable. While debating whether or not he should say something or not, she put her pen down and sat up straight. When she saw Percy sat next to her, she seemed to jump a little bit, as if he'd given her an electric shock. "Hi," She mumbled awkwardly. "Hi, uh...I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Percy blushed in embarrassment. She mirrored his expression and looking down at her lap. "Right, um. Sorry. It's er-Annabeth," She stuttered. "It's a pleasure to know your acquaintance, Annabeth," She stared right through him with her astonishing grey eyes. Percy didn't even know eyes could be grey. But they were - beautiful.

"I believe you meant, 'It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance'?" Annabeth asked, with a hint of sass, interrupting Percy from wondering how her eyes had gone from stormy to calculating in only a few seconds. "Aren't you just a Wise Girl," He pouted playfully. She bit her lip to contain the smile that was clearly creeping onto her lips. How had Percy never noticed this girl before? The question bounced around his mind like a tennis ball. "If I'm a Wise Girl, then you must be a Seaweed Brain," She rolled her eyes in a lazy fashion.

"Seaweed...?" He questioned cautiously. Annabeth turned as red as a tomato. "Uh - well, it's just...You know, you just...YousmellofsaltwateranditremindsmeoftheoceanandI'msorry," She blurted out. Seriously, the colour of her cheeks was really starting to worry Percy. That shade of red could _not_ be safe. From the blank look on Percy's face, Annabeth took a deep breath and began again. "I don't know. You just smell of the ocean. So I thought...you know, Seaweed Brain. I don't know," She hung her head in shame. Despite how hard he tried, Percy couldn't stop the giggle from escaping from his lips.

Annabeth looked mortified and stood up abruptly, turning to leave. Before she could go, Percy grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back. "No wait, hey," He said soothingly. "I just laughed because...you're just cute when you're flustered," Now it was his turn to blush. "You really are a Seaweed Brain," the golden haired girl shook her head, looking abashed. There was an awkward moment where Percy noticed that his hand was still wrapped around her arm. He waited for her to pull away, but the moment never came. Her skin was soft and tanned and nice to touch. When he moved his hand finally, he felt butterflies go wild in his stomach, as if someone had gotten a mixing spoon and started stirring things up inside of him. Okay, probably not the best metaphor. It only reminded Percy of his mother's cooking. He did like her blue food, though.

"What?" Annabeth looked confused. "Blue...food?" Oh. He'd been talking out loud. He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. That could wait for another time.


	2. 12 Days Before

**12 Days Before.**

She nibbled on her nails while writing a reply to Percy. Oh, yes. Not only had he called her cute, but they were now messaging online. Granted, it wasn't the most romantic way to communicate, but it was the 21st century, who was going to judge them? She bit her lip as she always did when she was concentrating too hard on something, and read what Percy had put.

 _percy1234: ok, so its not the most original screen name in the world. sue me_

 _wisegirl00: Oh i will..._

 _percy1234: is tht even possible?_

 _wisegirl00: I'll make it possible ;)_

 _percy1234: annabeth! :o im shocked! and i have a question_

 _wisegirl00: Okay?.._

 _percy1234: did u make an account just 2 talk 2 me?_

 _wisegirl00: ..._

 _percy1234: ..._

 _wisegirl00: ..._

 _percy1234: stop biting ur lip. its bad 4 u_

Annabeth furrowed her brows as she realised he was right. She'd been subconsciously gnawing on her lip to the point where she could taste blood in her mouth.

 _wisegirl00: How did you know?_

 _percy1234: i feel like ive known u for a longer time than i actually have_

 _wisegirl00: Great, well now I can sue you for being a stalker too ;)_

 _percy1234: screw u_

Even though his terrible, terrible grammar and spelling irritated Annabeth to no avail, she was becoming fond of the dark haired idiot. She even got butterflies once or twice, but who wouldn't? Percy was extremely attractive and she knew it. She still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that _he_ was flirting with _her_. Maybe she'd been flirting back a little, too. Annabeth realised she'd been distracted by her thoughts for a few minutes and looked again to see another message.

 _percy1234: u should come drive around town with me_

 _wisegirl00: Um...when?_

 _percy1234: now. put ur shoes on. where do u live? do u want cookies? that was a rhetorical question, of course u want cookies_

 _wisegirl00: Percy, it's 4:42am. We can't go out at this time._

 _percy1234: watch me_

At this point, Annabeth was completely freaking out. No way could she be alone with Percy, in a car, especially given her current mental state. But what's the worst that could happen? So, she gave him her street name and house number and took a deep, deep breath. Although they'd only physically interacted once, he had given her small adorable dimpley smiles whenever he saw her in the corridor in school. You're supposed to take risks as a teenager. Annabeth Chase's risk was Percy.

By the time Percy had pulled up outside of her house, she was still sat in the same spot, doing her best to stop hyperventilating. She could put on a brave face. She knew she could. So - with caution - she left her house and silently closed the door behind her. She turned around to face Percy, who was leaned on a little old piece of scrap metal with wheels. She guessed that was his car. "Now, I know what you're thinking," He announced like a game show host. "This is the saddest excuse for a car that you have _ever_ seen. I don't blame you, trust me, I don't. However, this thing can go pretty fast depending on how good the driver is. And it just so happens that the driver is me, sooo, Annabeth Chase, I really hope you're going to put your seatbelt on, because if we did happen to crash, it would wreck my car. The least you could do after that is stay alive." He said, smiling at her as if he practised in the mirror.

"No promises," She teased, walking over and sitting next to him in the passenger seat. "You wound me, Annabeth, honestly," He shook his head. "Hey, are you cold?" He asked, sudden concern flashing in his voice. Yes, actually, she was shivering quite noticeably, and this seemed to answer Percy's question. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulder. Wow. Annabeth blushed because it smelled of the ocean and it was so warm and HE was so warm and she just wanted to die right then and there. She wouldn't mind it. At least she'd die happy.

That's when he started driving. He stared into the darkness illuminated by his headlights the entire time, his tongue sticking out of his mouth just a little bit as he was concentrating. Annabeth found it adorable. Percy went so fast that they couldn't find themselves able to think - only to feel. In that moment, with their hair pushed backwards and their mouths tugged into cheesy grins, there was no other way to describe it. They felt infinite. **(a/n: if you get that reference I love you.)**

He finally slowed down and they regained their breath. While Percy was still focusing on the road, Annabeth took the time to look at what he was wearing. He had a very, very thin white tank top which Annabeth would've frozen to death in. His jeans were old and faded and blue but they were perfect. They were Percy. "You're not cold?" Asked Annabeth, out of consideration. She was beginning to feel guilty for taking his jacket when she'd had a jumper on in the first place. "No. It suits you better, anyway," He commented warmly, which made Annabeth very hot inside.

When he hugged her goodbye, she jumped in surprise as she felt the warmth creep onto her face. "Seaweed Brain," was all she could muster in response. They were both grinning like idiots and _wow,_ Annabeth felt as if they could live forever. That was impossible, no one can live forever. But maybe, just maybe, she could spend her life building up infinite moments until it was all she had. Infinite moments; infinite memories.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	3. 11 Days Before

**11 Days Before.**

Percy now regularly sat next to Annabeth in English. As well as Spanish, Science, Math, Geography and Drama. They even threw smiles at each other in PE. He began to notice changes in her - small things, such as the way she dressed, and her mannerisms. Even her smile had changed. Percy remembered the first time they'd met, when she'd worn that uncomfortable looking jumper. Now she wore fitting clothes that showed off her figure. They'd become friends quickly, yet so much about her was a mystery to him. A mystery he was determined on figuring out.

Yesterday had been the most fun Percy had had in a long time. As he walked to his English class, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the thought of seeing Annabeth again. Despite only knowing eachother for a few days, he felt like he'd never had a closer friend. If only they had met when they were younger.

He flopped himself down at their desk and got out his book. He began to sketch absentmindedly while waiting for Annabeth's arrival. It was only when she sat down that he realised what he'd been drawing. More like _who_ he'd been drawing. When she saw the picture, she was silent. Percy's eyes widened in horror as he hurried to get rid of the sketch. Annabeth took hold of his arm to stop him and Percy was so shocked that his arm went limp.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to-" Percy began, yet he was interrupted. "Shh," Annabeth whispered quietly. Her wonderful eyes were bright, and still staring at the drawing. After a while, she began speaking quietly. "Perseus Jackson, why in the Hades don't you take art?" The raven haired boy was taken aback. "You don't mind that I drew you?" He asked, biting the inside of his cheek and blushing slightly. Annabeth looked at his embarrassed state and held back a smile. He was adorable when he was embarrassed. "Not if you drew me _well,_ " She explained reassuringly. He gave a lopsided grin and sighed. "Well, thank you, I guess,"

Annabeth blushed and stared down at the table. She stubbornly _refused_ to fall for Percy Jackson. But that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the beauty in her new best friend.

The lesson dragged on until the bell finally rang. Normally, Annabeth would walk out with Thalia to lunch, but it just so happened that Thalia was off today. It also just so happened that Percy noticed how lost Annabeth seemed to look. Percy wondered if she even had any other friends beside Thalia. "Hey, Wise Girl, wanna grab some lunch with me?" He asked casually. "Well, are you sure?" Annabeth shyly looked up at him from under her eyelashes. They'd never really hung out out of classes other than their late night drive the night before.

"Of course, I can introduce you to Grover! Grover's awesome," Percy beamed enthusiastically, and so they began walking down the hall, laughing at eachother's jokes. All was well, until the pair noticed Drew making a beeline right towards them. Or, more specifically, Percy. They simultaneously groaned under their breaths.

"Percy! I've got a question to ask," She screeched in her high pitched voice. Annabeth silently wondered if she actually thought that was attractive. Percy mumbled something inaudible in reply, although there was no doubt that he knew what the question would be. "Will you be my boyfriend? We'd work so well together!" She sounded so confident in Percy's reply that Annabeth felt pity for her. Almost. "I- I'm sorry Drew. I can't," He said awkwardly, not making eye contact. It seemed that no matter how out of order Drew could get, Percy just couldn't bring himself to rude to her face.

Drew seemed speechless for a few seconds. "Why not?" She sounded wounded. "Because...um- because Annabeth! She's my girlfriend. Aren't you, Annabeth?" He looked at her with a forceful smile. "Yes! Um, of course. Sorry, Drew," She gave Percy a furious look.

Drew looked like she'd been slapped. Before either of them could do any more damage, she ran away, sobbing dramatically. Percy was 90% sure her tears were fake. Drew would rather die than face a threat that would ruin her caked face of makeup. As soon as she was out of earshot, Annabeth exploded. "Percy! What were you thinking?!" All Percy could think about was how adorable she looked when she was angry. Her eyes darkened to a passionate grey and her eyebrows scrunched up in the cutest way. Of course Percy told Drew that Annabeth was her girlfriend out of panic. But he wouldn't mind pretending either. Not after the news he'd received the day before. His expression darkened as he remembered what had happened, but he quickly made the thought leave his mind.

"Sorry Annabeth...I panicked," He blushed, pure shame and guilt flashing across his features. Annabeth shook her head fondly. Honestly, she didn't think she'd mind pretending to be Percy's girlfriend. She just hoped this wouldn't end badly.


	4. 9 Days Before

9 Days Before.

 _wisegirl00: So what are the requirements for being Percy Jackson's fake girlfriend?_

 _percy1234: give me food_

 _wisegirl00: Very funny_

 _percy1234: ;)_

 _wisegirl00: Seriously, though?_

 _percy1234: just look happy 2 see me and stuff_

 _wisegirl00: That'll be a challenge_

 _percy1234: :((((((((((((_

 _wisegirl00: I kid, I kid_

 _percy1234: :)))))))_

 _wisegirl00: :p_

 _percy1234: 33333_

 _wisegirl00: :)_

Annabeth told herself the hearts purely meant friendly love. That's what Percy and her were: friends. Nothing more. Okay, so they were fake dating but she supposed that didn't count, really. They were still just friends. An area in her mind knew that 'friends' weren't supposed to make her heart race so fast. 'Friends' weren't supposed to make her belly erupt with butterflies from just a single smile. Therefore, after a lot of thinking, Annabeth concluded that Percy Jackson was nothing more than a puzzle to her.

 _wisegirl00: Ask me a question. Any question you want_

 _percy1234: what do u wanna be when ur older?_

 _wisegirl00: An architect_

 _percy1234: why?_

 _wisegirl00: I like the idea of making something permanent. Too many things don't last in this world_

 _percy1234: like our fake relationship? :((_

 _wisegirl00: Maybe the end is just the start of the beginning_

 _percy1234: ask me something now_

 _wisegirl00: Tell me your favourites_

 _percy1234: what do u mean?_

 _wisegirl00: Favourite colour, favourite place, favourite person, favourite song_

 _percy1234: my favourite colour is blue, my favourite place is the ocean, my favourite person is my mom_

 _wisegirl00: And favourite song?_

 _percy1234: ur my favourite song_

 _wisegirl00: What do you mean?_

 _percy1234: ur voice is music to my ears, wise girl_

The conversation seemed to end there. Percy smiled lopsidedly in satisfaction at his small laptop screen. Sure, it may have been a little cliche, but it was true. There was nothing more Percy loved than listening to Annabeth talk about architecture. She got a gleam of pure enthusiasm in her eyes and would never stop for breaths.

Breaths. He seemed short on those lately. Before he knew it, there was a small, salty tear rolling down his cheek. Percy didn't know what to do any more. Should he push her away or deny himself a short, sweet happiness before it all came crashing down? He couldn't bring himself to tell her because then it might ruin everything - however, there was one thing he knew for sure. He would not hold back when it came to Annabeth Chase. If he was to fall for her, he would fall hard and properly. He would daydream of walking her home and kissing her forehead and staring into her captivating grey eyes until maybe, just maybe, it might become a reality, all in good time. Sadly for Percy, the only thing he lacked was time.

O~o~O~o~O

Percy had earlier told Annabeth his address just in case she wanted to come round, so at around 3am at night, she found herself leaving the house. She wandered defencelessly until she found the place, and simply sat on the wall outside. She couldn't bring herself to text him, or even throw rocks on his window (mostly because she was unsure of which window was his) so she just sat. Meanwhile, Percy battled demons in his sleep: large, terrifying monsters which threatened his life with every step they took. That's when it hit him. He wasn't afraid of silly monsters, or dragons, or creatures of any kind. He was afraid of death. And it just so happened that he was staring it right in the face.

Percy got up and grabbed his phone. Before he could rethink his actions, he had already sent the lonely looking message to Annabeth. With a sigh he flopped back onto his bed. He didn't expect a reply, however, it came in unusually fast. He grabbed it and saw her response: "Death is inevitable. Maybe that's the scary part? Knowing that we will never be able to deny our fates? We are made to reproduce and then die. Perhaps we fear the emptiness in that." Percy usually couldn't understand it when Annabeth talked about deep things, although, he understood this.

Another message beeped on his phone. "Can you come outside? It's rather cold out here," Annabeth had sent. Pure fear and adrenaline coursed through Percy's body at once. How could he come outside when he was sat in a hospital bed twenty miles away? He instantly went through excuse after excuse in his head, but none of them seemed to fit. Maybe he should tell her. But over text just didn't seem...right.

Due to his ADHD, it seemed Percy's mind had wandered quite a bit, seeing as it had been twenty five minutes since he'd received the text. "i'm so sry annabeth! u still there? i fell asleep :/" Percy quickly typed. He wondered if his grammar annoyed Annabeth, and figured eventually that it probably did. It just saved valuable time. He needed more, more, more of it.

He fell asleep slowly, vaguely alert and waiting for the ping of his phone that never came.


End file.
